


you’re new

by aphantasiac



Series: what's going on? [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sense8, F/F, Lesbian AU, jaida doesn’t like pointy things, rock with pink hair thank you, tw mention of blood, tw needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphantasiac/pseuds/aphantasiac
Summary: ”Needles aren’t that scary. Barely felt it.”Jaida scoffs.”Chile’, I don’t do the pointy stuff. No needles, no tattoos, no piercings.”The peppy pink girl steps forward, messes with the dangling silver stones on Jaida’s ear until her hand is swatted away.”Your ears are pierced though.” She observes.—sense8 au
Series: what's going on? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796596
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	you’re new

**Author's Note:**

> back again with more sense8 au crap!!!  
> the last two to join the bunch are rock and jaida. the other girls that didn’t end up in the cluster will likely make an appearance in future fics 💜💜  
> enjoy’

Jaida isn’t scared of many things. She can squish a big bug in her home. She can fly in an airplane without feeling the slightest bit of nervousness. Her room is pitch black when she sleeps and roller coasters are a walk in the park. There are very few things that can make Jaida’s skin truly crawl.  
  
Needles though? Jaida doesn’t do needles.  
  
The doctor’s office it too bright and smells too clean, and itMs unsettling. Jaida squirms around in the chair while she waits for the nurse thats suppose to take her blood. She keeps checking the time, unlocking and locking her phone, scrolling through different apps to distract herself. It works for a couple of minuets, until the anxiety claws it’s way back up her spine.  
  
Jaida looks up when the door opens, and she forces a smile on her face. The nurse is young and looks like a gentle sweetheart but Jaida can’t stop her nerves from climbing higher as the nurse preps her arm for the needle.  
  
”Ready, Ms. Hall?”  
  
Jaida isn’t, but she nods her head anyways. Her eyes close tight as soon as the needle is brought out, she refuses to look at it. The nurse touches her arm softly, and Jaida braces herself for pain.  
  
The pain that never comes.  
  
Her eyes open after a minuet, and she’s not in the chair. She’s standing in the corner of the room, staring at the nurse and another girl in the position she was just in. The girl has pink hair in pretty, fluffy waves and is looking at Jaida with a big goofy smile and a needle sticking out of her arm. She winks at Jaida, raises her eyebrows and wiggles a little in her seat.  
  
The nurse pulls the needle out of the girl’s arm, bandages it, and the strange girl is completely unphased while Jaida has to look away. When she looks back, she’s back in the chair and the strange girl is standing instead, bouncing up and down on her heels. The nurse gathers up the things and steps out of the room, and the silence that follows is filled with chuckles.  
  
Jaida’s arm hurts and she rubs over the blue bandaid that covers the small needle wound. She doesn’t fully understand how it got there when she wasn’t the one who actually recieved the needle.  
  
”Needles aren’t that scary. Barely felt it.”  
  
Jaida scoffs.  
  
”Chile’, I don’t do the pointy stuff. No needles, no tattoos, no piercings.”  
  
The peppy pink girl steps forward, messes with the dangling silver stones on Jaida’s ear until her hand is swatted away.  
  
”Your ears are pierced though.” She observes.  
  
Jaida rolls her eyes. Her parents had made the decision to have her ears pierced while she was a baby, when she had no real concept of fear and only cried for 10 minuets after it was done. Jaida’s grateful. She loves earrings, especially big, sparkling dangle ones. And she knows if she had the choice, she probably wouldn’t be able to bring herself to get her ears pierced herself.  
  
”You’re new.” Jaida comments.  
  
It has become normal for Jaida to see random people. She may not believe in spirits, ghosts, and astral projection, but she refuses to believe she’s losing her mind when she starts getting visits from strangers around the world. There’s been a couple she’s seen, none she’s talked to. This girl is the first.  
  
”The name’s Sakura.” The girl offers with a shrug. “But Rock is fine.”  
  
”Rock?” Jaida asks.  
  
”It’s a unnecessarily long story for another time.”  
  
Jaida can accept that. “Right, yeah.”  
  
Her mouth opens to share her own name, but her attention is stolen by the door as it opens. The nurse walks in, calling Jaida’s name with a warm smile. Jaida turns to look at Rock, but she’s gone. A frown forms on Jaida’s lips at the interaction cut short. She grabs her purse, and follows the nurse out of the room. And if she glances around a couple extra times in search of pink hair, no one says anything.


End file.
